elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morrowind
Morrowind, formerly known as Resdayn and sometimes called Dunmereth, is a province in the northeastern corner of Tamriel. It is divided into two main parts: the mainland of the same name, and the island of Vvardenfell, which are separated by the Inner Sea.Provinces of Tamriel Solstheim is also considered to be part of the province as of 4E 16, before which it was a part of Skyrim. Morrowind was formerly the homeland of the Dwemer and Chimer, and now of the Dunmer, also known as Dark Elves. Although the Tribunal was a great influence in politics, Morrowind was ruled by King Hlaalu Helseth and the Grand Council during the events of and in 3E 427. The island of Vvardenfell serves as the setting for .Events of Events of History Merethic Era The prophet Veloth led the Chimer to the land that would be known as Morrowind at some point in the Middle Merethic Era. The Dwemer also settled the area around this time.Before the Ages of Man It is unclear exactly which group of mer arrived in the area first, although the records of the Dwemer allegedly reach back further.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind The Velothi built many towers at this time, alongside a number of "High Elven" towers. The term "High Elven" is unexplained in this text, as the Altmer are not mentioned by name as having any political involvement with the Chimer at this time. This period of success was followed by an unexplained period of decline of the original Velothi Chimer culture, which allowed the Dwemer to gain a more established foothold on the land, and the first known Dwemer settlements date from this period. This ultimately led to intercine war between the Chimer and Dwemer, which lasted into the First Era. First Era Chimer-Dwemer Warfare Disputes over territory marked the early interactions between the two groups of Mer in Morrowind in the First Era. These battles were allegedly fueled by conflicting religious beliefs of the two cultures, with the Chimer affronted by the Dwemer's lack of respect for the Daedra they worshipped, and the Dwemer either worshiped an unknown force or were more agnostic in their beliefs.Nerevar at Red Mountain Invasion of the Nords and the Formation of the First Council This disorganisation contributed to the conquest of Morrowind by the Nords under Vrage the Gifted, which took a mere 50 years.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim conquest of the Nords forced the Chimer and Dwemer to overlook their differences and unite, forming the First Council.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind This coalition drove out the Nords and formed the nation of Resdayn, which stimulated the formation the Great Houses.A Short History of Morrowind It was achieved largely because of the friendship between Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking, but ended with the War of the First Council.The Battle of Red Mountain The War of the First Council Some claim that the war was simply due to continued religious differences between the Chimer and the Dwemer, others because the Chimer found various Dwemer sorcerous practices detestable.War of the First Council The event that likely sparked the march to war was the discovery by House Dagoth that the Dwemer had discovered the Heart of Lorkhan beneath Red Mountain. This led to heated negotiations between Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking. Upon being told by Azura that the Dwemer were building a new god under the mountain, Nerevar and the Tribunal, currently only advisors, issued an ultimatum to the Dwemer to stop work on their new god, or face destruction. Dumac, ignorant of the discovery of the Heart, refused. And so the Chimer and Dwemer went to war. The war saw the Chimer divided, as House Dagoth sided with the Dwemer against the other Dunmer houses.The Real Nerevar House Dagoth invited Orcs and Nords as allies, which the Nords saw as time to reclaim their old domains and claim the Heart of Lorkhan.Five Songs of King Wulfharth The exact course of the war is unclear, but all sources claim the war ended in the Battle of Red Mountain. The Battle of Red Mountain All forces involved in the War met at Red Mountain. During the battle, there was a major standoff at the chamber where the Heart of Lorkhan was kept. One tale claims Nerevar, the Tribunal and Dagoth Ur snuck into the chamber where the Heart of Lorkhan was kept, and confront Dumac and Kagrenac. In the ensuing battle, Dumac is killed, although precisely who killed Dumac is uncertain. Some sources claim Nerevar, others Wulfharth, and yet others a Khajiit called Dro'Zira.The Tale of Dro'Zira Sources are similarly unclear as to whether Nerevar was killed during the battle, died from his wounds after the battle,Saint Nerevar or was murdered by the Tribunal. All sources agree that the Dwemer disappeared, and som elaborate that Kagrenac's Tools fell into the hands of Nerevar and the Tribunal. Voryn Dagoth, a traitor of House Dagoth, was left guarding the Tools with the Heart while the Tribunal and Nerevar discuss what to do. When they returned, he refused to hand them over but was defeated and fled into the depths of Red Mountain. The Tribunal's Apotheosis and Azura's Curse Following the battle, either directly after or some years after, the Tribunal use Kagrenac's Tools to tap the power of the Heart and become living gods. Either at this point, or the point where they murder Nerevar, Azura appears to curse them for their treachery, turning the Chimer into the Dunmer as a punishment, and prophesying Nerevar's return. Formation of the Temple and Grand Council Following their apotheosis, the Tribunal formed the Tribunal Temple, claiming that they were better-suited to look after the people of Morrowind than the fickle Daedra.The Anticipations The Tribunal also outlawed the inter-house conflicts that had been a part of much of Chimer history, sanctioning the Morag Tong guild to carry out assassinations in lieu of full-blown inter-house conflict. However, there are instances of conflict between the Houses even after this time.War of Two Houses The First Council was renamed the Grand Council, and consisted of only the victorious houses. The Ashlanders, nomadic Dunmer arranged into tribes rather than settled Houses, refused to worship the Tribunal, continuing in ancestor and Daedra worship.Zainsubani's Notes Over time, the webs of allegiances between the settled Dunmer and the peace brought by the Grand Council meant that they developed rapidly, forcing the nomadic Ashlanders into the less fertile lands of the province.Notes from Huleeya The First Akaviri Invasion In 1E 2700''Legacy of the Dragonguard'' or 2703,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands a force of Tsaesci invaded Tamriel. The Tribunal joined with the Second Empire to defeat the Tsaesci, Vivec allegedly forming an alliance with the king of the Dreugh as part of this effort.The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - dialogue with Countess Narina Carvain The Four Score War Relations ultimately worsened between the Empire and Morrowind, resulting in the the Four Score War breaking out in 1E 2840. The Tribunal took an active role in both the battles and negotiations of the war, which ultimately ended with no change of territories in 2920, the last year of the First Era. At the same time as the treaty was being negotiated, Reman III and his sons were murdered by the Morag Tong.Fire and Darkness Some claim this was done on the orders of the Akaviri Potentate Versidue-Shaie, who also ratified the final treaty between the Empire and Morrowind.2920, The Last Year of the First Era - Sun's Dusk Second Era The Second Akaviri Invasion and the Ebonheart Pact Kamal from Akavir invaded the kingdom of Eastern Skyrim in 2E 572. The Dunmer joined with the Nords and Argonians to drive them out, forming the Ebonheart Pact. Following the expulsion of the Akaviri, the Pact made a bid for the Ruby Throne of Cyrodiil, led by the Nord Jorun Skald-King.Guide to the Ebonheart Pact The reasons for the traditionally insular Dunmer following this venture are unclear, but it may be that they believe that the divine nature of the Tribunal and their ability to defend Tamriel from external threats gave them that right,The Time of the Ebonheart Pact or as part of a desire to remain independent of any continent-spanning empire.Breaking the Cycle of Tyranny The Pact ultimately disbanded before the end of the Interregnum, in unknown circumstances. War and Armistice with Tiber Septim Tiber Septim made clear preparations to invade Resdayn after conquering Hammerfell. The Great Houses were divided on how to oppose the Empire, leaving House Redoran standing alone against the legions.On Morrowind There were several border skirmishes, and Mournhold was destroyed by Imperial troops.Biography of Barenziah, v 1 Shortly after this, Vivec met with Tiber Septim and signed an armistice which integrated the new province of Morrowind into the Empire while guaranteeing "all rights of faith and self-government." The Empire installed Barenziah as a figurehead queen, and the Imperial Legions occupied Morrowind, but also agreed to not interfere with the affairs of the Tribunal,The Arcturian Heresy and left most of the local government to the Great Houses and the Temple. There are also rumours that Vivec offered Tiber the Numidium as part of the agreement. The Armistice was unilaterally declared by Vivec, and came as a surprise to most of the Grand Council, and the Temple. It was accepted by Houses Hlaalu, Redoran and Telvanni, while House Indoril, backed by House Dres, swore to resist to the death. The head of the council, an Indoril, refused to sign the treaty, was assassinated and replaced by a Hlaalu, who also seized control of several local councils. Many remaining Indoril nobles committed suicide rather than submit to Imperial rule, further weakening the House. Third Era Arnesian War The Arnesian War started as an Argonian slave revolt during the Imperial Simulacrum (3E 389-3E 399).A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII The revolt escalated into full conflict thanks to the alleged torture and death of Roris, who was later canonised by the Temple.Lives of the Saints The revolt caused the death of the Imperial general Symmachus, and the flight and abdication of Queen Barenziah. Despite these setbacks, Morrowind ultimately prevailed in the war, taking land from the Argonians.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh The Rise of Dagoth Ur and the Nerevarine }} Since their ascension, the Tribunal had to make annual pilgrimages to the Heart of Lorkhan to renew their powers. However, they had been unable to do so since 2E 882, having been driven off by Dagoth Ur. This began a series of raids against Red Mountain by the Tribunal, in an attempt to access the Heart, culminating in the ambush of Almalexia and Sotha Sil and the loss of Sunder and Keening in 3E 417. Meanwhile, followers of Dagoth Ur had begun to occupy various places and build up their strength, including their old headquarters in Kogoruhn, while recruiting followers by compulsion and visions in dreams.Dagoth Ur's Plans In 3E 427, an individual who came to be known as the Nerevarine arrived on Vvardenfell. The Nerevarine, rumoured to be the propesied reincarnation of Nerevar, or a member of the Blades and an Imperial plant, recovered Kagrenac's tools, destroyed the Dwemer enchantments on the Heart of Lorkhan, and defeated Dagoth Ur.Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind The Nerevarine also killed Sotha Sil and Almalexia before disappearing. Following the disappearance of Vivec, Lie Rock, a moon or meteor originally kept suspended above Vivec City by Vivec's power, began to fall again.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 33 A group of mages in Morrowind created the Ingenium, a soul-powered machine, to keep the moon suspended above the city. Return of Barenziah and Coronation of King Helseth Barenziah returned to Morrowind some time before 3E 427, her son Helseth becoming king after the sudden death of King Llethan and taking the title of Queen Mother for herself. A ruthless and paranoid king, Helseth ordered the assassination of the Nerevarine by the Dark Brotherhood, fearing that they wre a threat to his rule. Some time after his coronation, King Helseth outlawed slavery in Morrowind, and reformed the Grand Council to be closer to a traditional Dunmeri governmental structure. Oblivion Crisis The Oblivion Crisis affected Morrowind along with the rest of Tamriel, causing the destruction of Ald'ruhn and forcing the Imperial garrison at Solstheim, where no Oblivion Gates are known to have opened, to be recalled to Cyrodiil.History of Raven Rock, Vol. I Following this, the Houses sent out various expeditions to help re-establish themselves, and House Redoran sent one such group to Solstheim. These assisted the East Empire Company with their mining operations in Raven Rock. Fourth Era Red Year In 4E 5, a woman named Ilzheven was chosen to help power the Ingenium. Her lover, a Dunmer named Sul, fought to free her, destroying the Ingenium in the process. This caused Lie Rock to resume its descent and crash into Vivec City, destroying it. This sent shockwaves which caused Red Mountain to erupt, which triggered earthquakes and tsunamis across Morrowind.The Red Year, Vol I The ensuing natural disasters destroyed Vivec City and Gnisis, with Balmora, Sadrith Mora and Ald'ruhn being heavily damaged.The Red Year, Vol II On Solstheim, Fort Frostmoth was destroyed. On the mainland, shocks reached as far as Tear, but Mournhold was unaffected. A House Redoran councillor from Mournhold co-ordinated relief efforts, and teams were sent to Vvardenfell to help rebuild a month after the eruption. Telvanni magelord Master Neloth also took in some refugees at his tower of Tel Mithryn.The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn - dialogue with Elynea Mothren Ongoing relief efforts on Vvardenfell were however disrupted by the Argonian invasion in the following year.Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal Argonian Invasion In 4E 6, the Argonians invaded Morrowind, at the bidding of the Hist and possibly the Thalmor.Rising Threat, Vol. IV Much of southern Morrowind was lost to the Argonians, and also apparently most holdings of House Telvanni. The combination of the Red Year and the invasion forced most Dunmer to flee to Solstheim, then technically part of Skyrim, and into Skyrim itself.Decree of Monument In 4E 16, Solstheim officially became part of Morrowind, forcing the East Empire company to give over the rule of the island to House Redoran.History of Raven Rock, Vol. II Government Morrowind is officially a province of the empire, governed by a titular king put in place after the Armistice. This king historically had very little power, with most administration falling on the Grand Council and the Great Houses. The Temple, and while they existed, the Tribunal, also had an input in governmental affairs. King of Morrowind One of the terms of the Armistice with the Empire was the creation of a King of Morrowind, who served as an Imperial representative. Traditionally a figurehead more than an active ruler, the king does have a variety of powers in Morrowind's government. These edicts have generally covered points of provincial trade and settlement, but have been more far-reaching in some cases, including a ban on the Morrowind slave trade, and a restructuring of the Grand Council. Grand Council The main ruling body of Morrowind is the Grand Council, instituted following the War of the First Council. The Tribunal had seats on the council, as did the Great Houses, and the Temple. The Grand Council was governed by a Lord High Councillor at the time of the Armistice, whose assent is apparently required for motions to pass. The structure of the Grand Council was reformed by King Hlaalu Helseth in the late Third Era, although exactly what this has meant for the Council's composition and role in Morrowind governance is unclear. District Councils Under the Empire, Morrowind was divided into districts, which were administered by Dukes representing the Empire, and self-governing preserves.Guide to Vvardenfell The Temple and the Great Houses govern subdistricts within each district territory, under the guidance of District Councils. Local law is enforced under the mandate of these councils, resulting in a mixture of Imperial, Temple and House law being enforced, depending on precisely who governed the subdistrict in quesion. Great Houses The Great Houses have their origins in ancient Velothi tribes, and function effectively as political parties within the Morrowind polity,Great Houses of Morrowind as well as controlling much of the trade and local administration in the province. Representatives from each of the Great Houses sit on the Grand Council, the body that has ruled Morrowind since the late First Era. The Houses themselves also have ruling councils, which enforce House policy and conduct. Great Houses that have been referenced in the games to date are House Dagoth, House Dres, House Hlaalu, House Indoril, House Redoran, House Sadras and House Telvanni. All but House Dagoth and House Sadras had a stake in Morrowind's governance for most of its history. House Dagoth was destroyed following the events at the Battle of Red Mountain, while House Sadras replaced House Hlaalu following the Red Year.The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn - dialogue with Adril Arano During the time of Resdayn in the First Era, the Dwemer were also accorded the status of a House, referred to as "House Dwemer." Membership of the Great Houses is generally a matter of birth, but members can be adopted into a Great House. This typically requires the sponsorship of an existing House councilor. This adoption process is what happened to many of House Dagoth following its dissolution after the Battle of Red Mountain, rather than total annihiliation.The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - dialogue with Hasphat Antabolis House Dres House Dres has a power based on agriculture and the slave trade, and is located in the south-eastern part of Morrowind, and has no holdings on Vvardenfell. A strong and rich House in the Second Era, with a thriving economy,The Great Houses and Their Uses its influence on Morrowind politics has weakened considerably since Morrowind's surrender to the Third Empire, which it strongly opposed. House Dres is the most conservative of Morrowind's Great Houses, to the extent that the Daedra worship of the Chimer is still commonly practiced by its members.The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - dialogue with Vivec During the war in which Morrowind became a province of the Empire of Tiber Septim, it was one of the Houses, along with House Indoril and House Redoran, to resist Imperial forces, opposing the treaty even after Redoran agreed to its terms. More recently, after the defeat of Dagoth Ur, House Dres has apparently undergone some significant changes. King Hlaalu Helseth has outlawed slavery in Morrowind, but Dres is apparently prospering in spite of this. House Hlaalu House Hlaalu was always one of the weaker Great Houses, and so tended to rely on trade and relations with external political forces to keep up with the rest of the Houses. This meant that they were one of the few sincere members of the Ebonheart Pact during the Three Banners War. The House itself positions this as the ability to be nimble and adjust to events, which is for them a political necessity.Grasping Fortune The House had holdings on Vvardenfell during the Third Era, and its old capital was Narsis. However, the key members of the Hlaalu council all resided on Vvardenfell.Yellow Book of 3E 426 House Hlaalu was always pro-Imperial in its outlook, urging accommodation with Tiber Septim in the period leading up to the Armistice. When the head of the Grand Council, an Indoril, refused to sign the treaty that Vivec negotiated, he was assassinated and replaced by a member of House Hlaalu. Their co-operation with Imperial authorities during the Third Era allowed them to expand aggressively and build and support many new settlements on Vvardenfell. The exact status of these settlements in the political climate following the events of Red Year and the Argonian invasion is unknown.Following the abdication of Queen Barenziah, Athyn Llethan, a member of House Hlaalu, became King of Morrowind. He died shortly after her return shortly before the events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. House Hlaalu saw its status of Great House revoked during the Fourth Era. This was due to Empire (supposedly''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' - dialogue with OcatoThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - dialogue with Marius Caro) abandoning Morrowind during the Oblivion Crisis. Since the other Great Houses could not take their anger out on the Empire, they targeted House Hlaalu, who were staunch Imperial supporters. The House became an outcast and a pariah, losing almost all of its power. House Indoril House Indoril is one of two Great Houses that do not have holdings on Vvardenfell. Its capital is Almalexia, which also functions as the capital of Morrowind as a whole. The vast majority of members serve the Temple, a tendency which only increased following the events of Red Year and the fall of the Tribunal, resulting in all of House Indoril's power passing into the hands of the Temple in the Fourth Ea.The Reclamations The Chimer warlord Nerevar was an Indoril, and the House claimed that the Tribunal as a whole came from the House. These connections allowed them to maintain a strong control of Morrowind's governance throughout much of Morrowind's history. When the Third Empire invaded, House Indoril wished to fight to the death rather than submit, and proposed fighting a geurrilla war against the invaders. Following the Armistice, many House Indoril nobles committed suicide rather than accept the treaty, and lost a great deal of influence because of it. This has only continued in later years, with House Indoril now effectively functioning as an ancillary part of the Temple. House Redoran House Redoran is a martial house that consider themselves the hereditary defenders of Morrowind.The True Noble's Code The House Redoran prizes the three virtues of duty, gravity, and piety, and they are typically considered one of the more honorable Houses in the region. The house claims their first duty is to the Temple, although not as part of its structure as House Indoril is. The House motto is, "A Redoran is a warrior whose duty is first to the Tribunal, second to House Redoran, and third to family and clan."Mottos of the Dunmeri Great Houses They have holdings on Vvardenfell island and on the west of the Morrowind mainland. Their holdings in the mainland of Morrowind include a large portion of the northwest of the province. Their capital on Vvardenfell and council seat for much of their history was Ald'ruhn.Guide to Ald'ruhn In the Fourth Era, They also control much of the island of Solstheim, including the settlement of Raven Rock, following the departure of the Empire in 4E 16. The house was seen to be in decline for much of the Third Era, losing influence on Vvardenfell as the more expansionist and underhand Telvanni and Hlaalu houses, in addition to suffering from severe levels of crime organised by the Cammona Tong and the Thieves Guild.Red Book of 3E 426 The most severe blow came during the Oblivion Crisis, when Ald'ruhn was destroyed. After the Oblivion Crisis, House Redoran established holdings on Solstheim and mainland Morrowind, taking over Raven Rock after the withdrawal of the Empire. On the mainland, House Redoran was one of the least damaged houses following the Red Year and was able to take over the position of leadership on Morrowind's Grand Council. House Sadras House Sadras is a great house that rose to prominence during the Fourth Era. They joined the ruling Council of Morrowind, along with House Telvanni, Dres, Indoril and Redoran. House Telvanni House Telvanni is a house governed by powerful and idiosyncratic mage-lords, with little formal code of conduct being imposed by the House hierarchy.Brown Book of 3E 426 as a result, many of the most powerful Telvanni lords work in solitude, and do not concern themselves directly with House affairs. During the Three Banners War, despite being a member of the Ebonheart Pact, the Telvanni were most concerned with keeping the other Pact members out of their territories. Despite this, there is a de facto code of conduct in the House, which considers that might makes right. The House motto reflects this, being, "The forceful expression of will gives true honor to the Ancestors." This cut-throat attitude also means that murdering one's political opponents is a perfectly acceptable way of resolving disputes.26The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - Rules of House Telvanni Dialogue It is also the way that the current ruling Archmagister must be deposed.The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - dialogue with Master Aryon Their indifference to politics is reflected in the structure of House governance. While the Telvanni council is made up of some of the most powerful wizards in the House, they are represented and their votes are cast by "Mouths," who speak for their patron in council so that the actual Councillor does not have to.The Affairs of Wizards Most Telvanni Councillors on Vvardenfell do not live at the Vvardenfell district seat of Sadrith Mora,Guide to Sadrith Mora but have their own towers, populated by their retainers. Their isolationism is also reflected in the governance of their main territories. Non-members of the House are required to have "hospitality papers" to be in Sadrith Mora at all.Hospitality Papers Despite being laissez-faire in their attitude to internal and political affairs, House Telvanni is one of the most competitive when it comes to obtaining resources and power. The House was in direct competition with House Hlaalu for land on Vvardenfell for much of the Third Era, and dominated much of Vvardenfell's eastern regions. Alongside House Dres, House Telvanni is one of the more vocal proponents of slavery on Morrowind, as it allows them to have a fresh supply of both test subjects and cheap labor.Telvanni Requirements They even worked with House Hlaalu to break the Mages Guild monopoly on transportation magic in the Third Era. During the Oblivion Crisis, the House was rumored to be defending Morrowind directly by invading and closing Oblivion gates.Rumors in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion However, the House suffered badly from the subsequent Argonian invasion in 4E 6, with some fearing that the House would be wiped out altogether. Military It is argued by historians and scholars that, aside from Cyrodiil, the Dunmer are the most powerful province in terms of military might, yet political division has always prevented this from being utilised effectively. Only during invasion has Morrowind stood united to any great degree. During the Oblivion Crisis, however, it fell to House Redoran to organize the Dunmer into an effective fighting force against the Daedra. House Redoran had a very effective army by the end of the crisis and were able to hold their own when the Argonians invaded. While the southern half of Morrowind was ravaged, House Redoran led the Dunmer in the defense of the northern half and was able to hold the invaders. This gained the Redoran much respect from their people, and from then onward they became the most powerful and respected Great House in Morrowind and has the most effective army in Morrowind. Dunmer warriors favored a wonderfully light armor made from the carapace of insects, covered over with a finely-woven cloak of spider silk and wrapped several times around the torso. A turban protected the head and face from the ubiquitous ash, with goggles of transparent resin; loose trousers and high boots completed the dress. While this made for an outlandish appearance, travelers would understand the utility of these garments the first time one is caught out of doors in one of the frequent ash storms without such protection. This natural, light armor was known as Chitin Armor. Warriors of the Great Houses wear a unique heavy plate armor called Bonemold Armor. It was fashioned from actual bone that was reinforced with a resin-like material and then shaped to form the armored plating. Although it appeared brittle, it was said to be comparable to iron or steel armors.Dialogue with Captain Veleth Economy Morrowind was originally an agrarian aristocracy; mostly free farmers and herders and fishermen, all ruled by the Great Houses and their noble councils. After the Imperial occupation, and especially on Vvardenfell, the Dunmer developed a mercantile economy based on the model of the Empire, ruled by the Emperor, law, and legions, but driven by trade in crafts and goods. Morrowind's production was based on the mining of kwama eggs, ebony, and glass. One of the main reasons for the Empire's invasion was due to the vast mineable ebony deposits present in the province. Geography Located in the north-east of Tamriel, Morrowind is a largely alien and inhospitable place where the sky is darkened regularly by furious ash storms belched forth from the mighty Red Mountain, the largest volcano in Tamriel. The familiar flora and fauna of Tamriel is exchanged for bizarre and twisted forms that can survive the regular ashfall. In the ash lands, cloaked and masked Dunmer tend herds of giant insects and Netch. One can also observe Dunmer riding extremely large insects. Much of the landscape is as twisted and mountainous as its neighbor Skyrim, but it is a hot and desolate land, even far from Vvardenfell, where the Red Mountain is located. Previously named Resdayn, Veloth, Dwemereth, and Dunmereth, it had been called "Morrowind" for the last two Eras. Notable locations Regions Stonefalls The Stonefalls region is a volcanic region located south of the Inner Sea and Vvardenfell. Because of the two volcanoes situated on the eastern and western ends of the region, Stonefalls is flowing with lava. The eastern Ashland is where Ash Mountain is located, the city of Davon's Watch is located on the coast. The north is more fertile and is where the city of Ebonheart is located. The south is more inland and is where the Tormented Spire is located. The city of Kragenmoor is located near the border. Deshaan Plain The Deshaan Plains are a fertile grazeland located in south central Morrowind, south of Stonefalls, and north of the border. The central mountains are where Mournhold, the capital of Morrowind is located. The eastern farmlands are where many Velothi ruins are found. The city of Tear is located here. The western basin is where the House Hlaalu capital of Narsis is located. Solstheim The island of Solstheim was a gift from the High King of Skyrim in 4E 16. It has an ashen landscape in the south where Raven Rock is due to the eruptions of Red Mountain, but the north of the island is covered in icy glaciers home to the Skaal at the Skaal Village. In the Fourth Era, Solstheim is ruled by House Redoran. Major cities Vivec City Named after one of the Tribunal gods, Vivec City lay on the southern coast of the island of Vvardenfell and projected well into the sea. The city of Vivec is owned by the Tribunal Temple, with Great Houses renting property from it in order to have a presence in the city.Guide to Vivec After Baar Dau fell, the city was destroyed, the region where it once stood being named Scathing Bay. Mournhold The city of Mournhold, sometimes called the City of Gems,The Real Barenziah, Book I or Almalexia, was home to King Hlaalu Helseth, the current king of Morrowind, and the god Almalexia, a member of the Tribunal, as well being as birthplace of Queen Barenziah. It is referred to as "The city of light and magic" by the local people, and . Mournhold was sacked by Argonians some time during the Fourth Era, and the province's capital was moved to Blacklight. Balmora Balmora is located in the southern part of Vvardenfell and is the district seat of House Hlaalu, and was the largest settlement on Vvardenfell after Vivec City in the Third Era.Guide to Balmora The Hlaalu Council Manor, the location of House Hlaalu's bureaucracy and leadership, was located within Balmora. The city was badly damaged during the Red Year, but is in the process of being rebuilt. Ebonheart The town of Ebonheart is composed of several islands, surrounded by walls and connected by small bridges. There is also a port, offering ship transfer to various coastal towns on Vvardenfell. Ebonheart is the seat of Imperial rule on the island of Vvardenfell, the regional headquarters of the East Empire Company, the Imperial Legion, and the home of Castle Ebonheart, wherein the Duke of Vvardenfell, Vedam Dren resides. It is named after the city of Old Ebonheart on the mainland of Morrowind, across the Inner Sea. The castle is very well protected from attack, since it resides on hills surrounded by water. The Second Era faction the Ebonheart Pact is believed to have been named after the city. Sadrith Mora The coastal city Sadrith Mora is located on an island on the eastern side of Vvardenfell. It is ruled by House Telvanni, and in the Third Era was home to Master Neloth, a Dunmer councillor of House Telvanni. Sadrith Mora had the Imperial Fort, Wolverine Hall, which includes several Imperial guildes, and an Imperial Shrine. Stalls, shops, and homes line the curving main pathway that runs around the base of the central hill on which Master Neloth's tower, Tel Naga, was built. It was destroyed in the eruption of Red Mountain in 4E 5. Ald'ruhn Ald'ruhn was the Vvardenfell district seat of House Redoran, and a large settlement. The Redoran Council Chambers are located inside the shell of an ancient, extinct giant crab. Imperial-constructed roads lead north to the villages of Maar Gan and Gnisis, and lead south to the major city of Balmora. Ald'ruhn was destroyed by Daedra during the Oblivion Crisis, and the rebuilding efforts suffered significant damage following the Red Year. Blacklight Blacklight is a city located on the northwestern coast of Morrowind, near the border of Skyrim. Following the Red Year and the sack of Almalexia by the Argonians, it became the capital of Morrowind and home to House Redoran. Many citizens of Blacklight moved to parts of Skyrim, most notably Windhelm, and also a large proportion moved to Solstheim. A Temple of Azura is known to exist, where Neria Relethyl resides. Necrom Necrom is in the east of Morrowind and is a city of the dead.Ancestors and the Dunmer The city is a place white towers, and of pilgrimage for many Dunmer, who wish to bury their dead there. Narsis Narsis, situated in the south of Morrowind, is the capital city of the Great House Hlaalu. In the Fourth Era, it was sacked by the Argonians of Black Marsh, during the Argonian Invasion, which is one of the reasons why House Hlaalu has lost great influence in Morrowind. Tear Tear is the southern most city of the province of Morrowind. It is the capital of House Dres, and, as such, had a large population of slaves. And as such, the Argonians destroyed the city, to take revenge on years of slavery by the Dunmer. Culture Three major cultural groupings settled Morrowind: the Great House groups, the Ashlanders, and the Imperials. The smallest settlements were the Ashlander nomadic camps, compromised of small, portable huts. Recent Imperial colonies like Pelagiad display the same half timbered homes and stone castles as might be found in High Rock or any other western province, but the dominant culture is the Dunmer Great House culture, each House with their own distinct cultures and architecture. Religion Daedra worship Chimeri Daedra Worship The Chimer were led away from Summerset by Veloth and Boethiah, who ate Trinimac to aid their exodus. He was joined by Azura and Mephala in leading the Chimer to Vvardenfell,Varieties of Faith: The Dark Elves and accompanied by Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal and Sheogorath. Azura, Boethiah and Mephala are credited with bringing a particular form of advancement to the Chimer, Boethiah in areas as diverse as philosophy to architecture, Mephala in divising the House system that would define later Chimer and Dunmer society, and Azura taught them how to be different to the Altmer. These are seen as the "Good Daedra" in much Dunmeri folklore. The other four Daedra are traditionally seen as testing and opposing figures, although this may be a later elaboration originating during the Tribunal period. The Anticipations and the House of Troubles Following the apotheosis of the Tribunal, the worship of Daedra was prohibited by the Tribunal Temple because they claimed the Daedra were unworthy due to their inconstant and dangerous natures. This led to a decline in Daedra worship among the Great Houses, although the Ashlanders and House Dres carried on worshipping the Daedra as they had always done. Azura, Boethiah and Mephala allegedly consented to be replaced, and became the "Anticipations" of the Tribunal, sharing certain aspects with the Tribunal member who replaced them. Almalexia replaced Boethiah, Sotha Sil replaced Azura, and Vivec took the place of Mephala. The other four Daedra previously worshiped by the Chimer did not accept this however, becoming the Four Corners of the House of Troubles. Their roles as testing figures and obstacles to be overcome was solidified at this point. Tribunal Temple The Tribunal Temple worshiped the three living gods: Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec, also known as the ALMSIVI. Each god was a patron of different things for Dunmer people. Almalexia was a patron of teachers and healers,The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - dialogue with Elam Andas Vivec was a patron of artists and rogues,The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - dialogue with Tharer Rotheloth and Sotha Sil was a patron of artificers and wizards.The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - dialogue with Tuls Valen According to Temple doctrine the three tribunes gained their divine power through superhuman discipline and virtue, and supernatural wisdom and insight.The Living Gods The Tribunal saved the Dunmer from numerous disasters, such as when Baar Dau was flung from the sky by Sheogorath''Pilgrim's Path'' and was stopped by Vivec from landing on Vivec City or when Almalexia and Sotha Sil banished Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion after he destroyed Mournhold.2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk By doing these things, the Tribunal eventually gained the trust of the Dunmer people, displacing the original Daedra worship of the Chimer, moving them to a position of being venerated, rather than worshipped. Some complied with this, but others refused to accept their new position, and being framed as tempters and devil figures by the Temple, known as the "House of Troubles".House of Troubles After the Nerevarine destroyed the Dwemer enchantments on the Heart of Lorkhan, the Tribunal's power faded and Almalexia and Sotha Sil were killed by the Nerevarine. Vivec also disppeared, and it is unknown whether he is alive or dead. The Reclamations Following the events of the Red Year in 4E 5, the Dunmer began to lose faith in the now missing Tribunal, and schisms broke out within the Temple. Eventually the Dissident Priests emerged predominant, and re-instituted the worship of the three Good Daedra, with the Tribunal venerated as saints. As part of this, they were named the Reclamations, and the Ashlanders heralded as the guardians of the truth path of worship. Demographics On the Isle of Vvardenfell, which was only recently opened to settlement and trade, most of the island's population was confined to the relatively hospitable west and southwest coast, centered on the ancient city of Vivec and the old Great House district centers at Balmora, Ald'ruhn, and Sadrith Mora. The rest of the island was covered by hostile desert wastes, arid grasslands, and volcanic badlands and thinly populated by the nomadic Ashlander tribes. On the Mainland, the population is more evenly spread across the Province, with major cities such as Mournhold, Tear, Narsis, Necrom, Port Telvannis, Blacklight, and Silgrad Tower holding very large portions of the Province's residents. The grey-skinned, red-eyed Dark Elves seem admirably suited to their strange, ash-blighted region. They are known as the Dunmer in the Elven tongue, and now populate the great stretch of northeastern Tamriel between the Velothi Mountains and the sea, and between the southern edge of the Deshaan Plains and the northern coast. But from whence these unusual people came, what was their race and lineage, or where their original home, ere they spread themselves over Morrowind and the Deshaan, are questions easier asked than answered. The Dark Elves must have split from the original trunk of the Elven race many long eons ago, for although unquestionably akin to the other Elves of Tamriel, the Dark Elves differ in many ways, not least in their striking appearance. The ash-grey skin and glowing red eyes of a Dark Elf make them instantly recognizable. Like all elves, they tend to be tall and gaunt, but the Dark Elves take the Elvish haughtiness to an extreme, viewing humans as no better than beasts, fit only to serve as slaves on the plantations of Tear. They consider themselves superior even to other Elves, who, in their estimation, are effete and decadent specimens of the pure Elven race. The earliest human records bearing on the subject (which remain the best source until the archives of the Altmer are opened to Imperial scholars) are the chronicles of the Nords. The Nords gave to the region the name of Dunmereth from being the land of the Dunmer; but in earlier ages it was called by themselves Resdayn; and Imperial Librarian Elba Laskee traces the foundation of the Dark Elven nation back to above 3,500 years from the present time. Morrowind was not given its modern name until after the first eruption of Vvardenfell. Appearances * * * ** ** * * ** ** * ** ** de:Morrowind ru:Морровинд pl:Morrowind cs:Morrowind nl:Morrowind uk:Морровінд Category:Provinces Category:Morrowind Category:Arena: Locations Category:Lore: Locations